1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulking gun, and more particularly relates to an electric caulking gun that can be used conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional caulking gun includes a manual and an automatic type, and usually comprises a caulking barrel, a handle, a pushing bracket and a signal direction drive ring. The caulking barrel is used to hold with a caulking tube. The handle is formed with the caulking barrel and has a pressing arm. The pushing bracket is connected movably to the caulking barrel over the handle. The signal direction drive ring is mounted around the pushing bracket to push the pushing bracket moving relative to the caulking tube by the pressing arm of the handle.
However, when the conventional caulking gun is used with the caulking tube, the drive ring can only move in a single direction to make the pushing bracket moving forward and this may make the gel flow out of the caulking tube if the person does not use the conventional caulking gun. This may make the working place dirty and waste the gel of the caulking tube and inconvenient in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electric caulking gun to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.